1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to network communications, and more particularly to a system which allows a user to prepare and broadcast information over the Internet to an audience of individuals, simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, most information on a network such as the Internet is accessed in a passive manner, from the standpoint of the information source. That is, a user at a personal computer typically accesses the Internet through a dial-up service provider, and uses browsing software to “pull” information from Internet servers for viewing. Although commercial utilities and services are available which “push” information from the server side to subscribing users, they usually deliver the information for passive or off-line viewing.
In addition, most existing Internet access systems are designed only for one-to-one communications. That is, Internet users commonly communicate with web sites and receive information directly from web servers on a purely one-to-one basis. Thus, new technology is desirable to expand Internet communication techniques beyond simple one-to-one, passive types of communication.